Her Romance
by cutecrazyice
Summary: Because everybody loves Haruno Sakura. Oneshots featuring our favorite pink-haired kunoichi, and the different men in her life. Sakucentric.
1. Not the Face, Please

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Sakura (SasuSaku)  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Rating**: T

**Dedicated to**: my childhood friend Dawn, who _finally_ joined the fanfiction world (due to constant harrassments! haha!). Love you, girl!  
**Note**: This will be a Sakura drabble (because I love her too much for my own good), and there will be a different Sakura pairing for every chapter (maybe even some non-Saku pairings, if I get in the mood). Different genres, lengths and ratings, too. There will be no sequence or anything—it will be totally random, totally spontaneous. Anyway, my first chapter is a SasuSaku oneshot. Enjoy reading!  
**Extra note**: This doesn't mean I'm abandoning my other fics. Hehe. I'll still be working on them.

**Not the Face, Please  
**by cutecrazyice

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It is in the heart of the forest, where the battle began. Trees are splintered everywhere, and the ground now resembles something that a mighty earthquake might have conjured up. Fire is everywhere, too, turning almost everything into unrecognizable ash.

In the middle of it all stood none other than the almighty Uchiha, stance graceful, and fighting for all he was worth—against one big, muscled Stone nin.

A _very_ muscled Stone nin, to be precise.

"Wow," Sakura muttered, staring at her now-back teammate (back for three months, anyway) in what could only be termed as contemplation. "Now that's what I call biting off more than you can chew."

Naruto seemed worried, particularly because the enemy shinobi seemed...well,_ strong_. "Let's help him."

"One minute. Give him one minute."

Naruto pointed, almost frantically. "But that thing is twice his size...and strength! The teme will get pummeled for sure!"

Silence.

Sakura's face brightened. "Okay! Two minutes, then!"

Naruto gawked. "_What??_ You want him to get pummeled?"

"Yes," she murmured, expression blissful.

"But Sakura-chan...aren't you guys getting married in a month?"

"Of course."

"...then...?"

"Let's just call it payback, Naruto. He's been an ass all these years, after all."

Naruto seemed to think this over. Then he shrugged. "Well, okay...if you say so. But here I thought you'd want him to look good for your big wedding da—"

He never got to finish his sentence—mostly because Sakura was suddenly cursing with all her might, and attacking the Stone nin with chakra-laden fists.

"Shit! Darn it! You stupid shinobi! Stop attacking my fiancé's face! Down, attack down—JUST KICK HIM IN THE BALLS, NOT THE HANDSOME FACE!"

One minute later, the shinobi was down for the count—and a certain pink-haired kunoichi was tending to the love of her life's injury-filled face, and muttering what a stupid, stupid man he was (to which he, being an Uchiha, disagreed to by glaring quite fiercely). Then, suddenly, she was kissing him hard, and for all she was worth, until they were both panting for breath, and Sasuke was looking pretty much dazed and content. And back to smirking (even when she continued yelling at him). He pulled her pink head down, and only kissed her harder (and more hungrily). She moaned, and gave in.

From that moment on, Naruto had only two thoughts in mind.

It had to be love.

...and girls were weird.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Review if you can! :)


	2. Muscles and Cake Batters

**Pairing**: Naruto x Sakura (NaruSaku)  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Rating**: M  
**Prompt**: Naruto...and his _hotness.  
_**Tag**: ...because a bare-chested blond and a cake batter is really all that she needs.

**Note**: Not a drabble any longer (since it's more than a thousand words). Sorry. Couldn't resist. I love Naruto!

**Muscles and Cake Batters  
**by cutecrazyice

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When she had first seen him strip to his skin, her first thought had been in medical terms. He was injured, and bloody, with a kunai deeply embedded into his chest that any ordinary medic would have already keeled over at the sight. Of course, she was no ordinary medic—so she had managed to heal it quickly, and to overlook the muscled sight without so much as batting an eyelash.

Of course, that was about two years ago.

Seeing him strip to his skin, right now—_while she was damn well crushing over him for months already_—was an entirely different experience.

Especially when he was nowhere near injured at all.

"N—Naruto! Why—why on goodness' earth are you stripping down?"

Okay, so she was stuttering. She couldn't exactly be blamed for that.

Naruto, ever so oblivious, simply continued taking off his shirt, and unceremoniously placing it (quite messily) on the nearest available kitchen chair.

"Because it's so _hot_, Sakura-chan! I hate this kind of weather!"

And, ignoring her (and her reaction to the sight), he proceeded to mix the batter of flour and sugar and eggs—a specialty cake that he claimed he'd learned from an old woman while out on his most recent mission.

_Yes, you're hot,_ Inner Sakura purred, almost seductively.

Outer Sakura merely stared.

He had the perfectly muscled abs that would make any women drool. Chiseled, in such a devastatingly smooth way that made fingers just want to run all over it, and feel its texture. Tanned, glistening. _Hot. _Her fingers tingled, and for a moment she let herself imagine what it would be like to—

"Sakura-chan? Are you okay?"

Sakura snapped back to reality, her green eyes instantly zooming up to his curious blue ones. Gritting her teeth (_do not think nonsense!_), she stalked towards him, snatching the stirring spoon out of his grasp (despite his very loud protest).

"Of course I'm okay, you baka," she huffed, trying to look as annoyed as possible—which wasn't hard, considering she was already getting pretty annoyed with herself. "And that is not the way to mix a batter! You're doing it in different directions, when you should only be doing it in _one_!"

"But Sakura-chan! How was I supposed to know that?" he whined.

She rolled her eyes. "You just were."

She began mixing in one direction, watching as the batter became thicker and fluffier than before. Seconds passed, and it was unusual to hear no Naruto-yells or Naruto-complaints at all.

"Neh, Sakura-chan...you were right!"

She nearly dropped the whole batter at the sound of his voice near her ear—and the heat suddenly emanating from behind her.

"Look at it!" Naruto whispered excitedly, coming closer to sniff at the mixture. This action brought his front (_bare_) only closer to her back, and his breath tickling her ear all the more. "It's sticky now! Not drippy and ugly like earlier!"

Her skin was tingling all over.

_Oh, you like it,_ _don't deny it_, Inner Sakura grinned evilly. _Now, all you have to do is bend over and_ _let your butt touch his precious—_

Her breath hitched.

"Sakura-chan? What's wrong?" he whispered in her ear once more.

"Nothing!" she squeaked, trying not to flush at the images her mind was conjuring (images that mostly had him nipping sensually on her neck, and grinding against her behind in a not-so-innocent manner)—all because of staring at his naked, _stupid_ chest. She was about to push away, and remove herself from her rather precarious position...when he suddenly moved even closer, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a very concerned tone.

"I—I'm fine," she managed to say, her hands gripping the bowl in a death grip.

"Are you sure?" he asked once more.

"Yes! I'm sure!" she practically yelled.

To her relief, he backed away a tiny inch.

But not before snatching a thick slab of the cake mixture from the bowl with his finger.

"Hey!"

Instantly, all thoughts of sexy vanished out of her mind, to be replaced by righteous indignation.

Naruto merely grinned, and backed away from her.

"Naruto! Stop eating the cake batter!"

"I just wanna give it a try," he teased playfully, blue eyes twinkling. She was momentarily entranced, but quickly shook her head, and glared at him in irritation. She stalked closer.

"Naruto," she growled, "if you put that _thing _in your mouth, I am going to—"

Her warning stopped, when suddenly, Naruto's grin turned devious—and without further ado, he rebelled.

He put the batter in his mouth.

In fact...he put his whole finger in his mouth.

Instantly, all thoughts of irritation vanished out of her mind, to be replaced by one single thought.

_Oh. My. Kami._

He was sucking enthusiastically, happily, on said finger. His tongue coming out to lick and flick, rather delicately. Then, almost sensually. Lick and flick, lick and flick...his eyes closed, almost blissfully.

He groaned.

"Hmm, Sakura-chan...so good..." he murmured.

_Yes. Your tongue's so good._

"Y—yes," she stuttered stupidly.

He opened his eyes. Instantly, before she could register what was happening, he was suddenly the one stalking closer, concern written all over his features.

"Sakura-chan, are you _sure_ you're alright?"

_No._

"Yes." She unconsciously backed away.

"But you're all red! Do you have a fever or something?" He moved even closer, hands reaching out.

She couldn't help herself from staring (_again_) as his muscles flexed with every movement.

"I—I don't have a fever," she whispered.

"What?" His one hand went to her forehead, his other to the side of her neck. Her skin heated at the contact.

Her breath hitched again.

"N...naruto?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"How old are we?"

Blue eyes (_mesmerizing_) and blond hair (_touchable_) came closer, filling her whole vision.

"Twenty-one. I just turned—wait a minute, why are you asking? I was asking—"

"And we're both single, right?" she interrupted.

His hand on her neck only tightened in confusion, feeling for its temperature. "Yes. We are. I—"

"So it's settled."

"What's settled?"

"Kiss me or die," she blurted out.

He froze.

"What?"

"And don't forget to use that tongue of yours," she supplied.

Then before he could protest, before he could tense up—before he could so much as move—she was suddenly pulling him closer.

And her mouth was suddenly attacking his with fervor.

"Hmmf!" was his only reply, as his hands fisted on his sides. She kept on kissing, her hands gliding on his wonderful, hot chest. She pulled him even closer, loving the feel of his (_bare_) skin on her (_clothed_) skin. His mouth on hers.

She kept on kissing.

Kissing.

Kissing.

Until eventually...she wasn't the only one doing it.

His hands stopped fisting. They started running down her skin, moving over every inch...heating up places that she never knew could be heated up at all. Before she could realize what was happening, _he_ was suddenly the one coming closer. Backing her into the corner. Trapping her.

And then kissing her with tongue.

Hungrily.

Wonderfully.

He growled.

She moaned.

"S—sakura-chan?" he murmured, in between kisses and pants.

"Y—yes?"

"Please tell me this isn't going to be a one-time thing."

She opened her eyes, and met his darkening blue ones. For a moment, they both stopped kissing, touching, and only stared at each other in complete silence (except for their rapidly beating hearts, and their rather harsh breaths mixing together).

His thumb quietly reached behind her, and dipped into the batter. Then he placed that thumb on her bottom lip, smearing some in it.

Her brain absolutely fizzled.

"...as long as you keep baking me cakes," she managed, in an aroused, dazed whisper.

Naruto stared, lovingly.

Then his mouth widened in the naughtiest, most evil (_sexy_) grin she had ever seen.

"No problem," he rasped huskily.

Then all thoughts and words were forgotten, as he began using that tongue in the most delicious of fashion.

They never did get to bake his cake that day.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Reviews are appreciated. :)


	3. Vision and Reaction

**Pairing**: Neji x Sakura (NejiSaku)  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Rating**: M

**Dedicated to**: the people who helped in the reporting thing. You guys know who you are...you all _rock!_  
**Note**: Sorry for the randomness (and maybe a little OOc). I just _really_ wanted to make some NejiSaku moment here, before I kill my brain with some major studying. Hehe.

**Vision and Reaction  
**by cutecrazyice

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Just because he was the renowned, powerful—_popular—_pride of the Hyuuga clan didn't mean he could just boss her around.

"No. You stay here," he ordered, coolly.

"Why?" she demanded, irritated.

"Because I am the Captain, and what I say goes."

Well, okay...maybe he could boss her around.

But that didn't mean she had to _follow_ him.

After all...the mission was over, right?

"Well, I stink, _Captain_," she intoned in a huff.

An eyebrow rose. "At surveillance, yes."

Her back stiffened. "No, I meant I _smell!_ The mission is over, and I am going to go do what I've been wanting to do ever since we've been stuck in that hell-hole they call town! So...goodbye, Captain! And don't come looking for me for at least about _an hour!_"

And, with another huff, Sakura stalked off—not really caring that her back was mentally burning, meaning he was glaring at her (with those freaky white eyes of his), or that she was totally disobeying. There was just one thing she really wanted to do now, before she got herself further mad (and smelly).

A long, _long_ bath.

And time away from the ever-bossy (and ever-cold) Captain Hyuuga Neji.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It happened before he could comprehend what he was doing.

It wasn't his fault at all...really.

After all, even if the mission was finished, that didn't mean they were already safe—they were still not home, within the confines of Konoha. They were still in the middle of the forest, with dusk approaching, and nothing but birds and forest creatures in company.

Plus, there had been a loud cracking sound not far away.

The moment that sound appeared, Neji had done the first thing that a shinobi would do—he had gotten his stance ready, kunai in hand.

And he had activated his Byakugan.

...he really, _really _wished he hadn't.

_Creak._

Two meters away from him was the one who had made the sound—a little brown squirrel.

And a few more meters away from the squirrel?

A girl. Pink hair. Flushed skin.

Naked.

Bathing in the river, without a care in the world.

Hands running everywhere, rubbing soap all over said skin. Silky threads glistening, clinging to that skin. Head tilted back, eyes closed shut, an expression somewhere between contentment and pleasure. Mouth slightly open and silently whimpering...

Of course, it was Haruno Sakura. Miss Annoying herself. Irritating. Bossy. Temperamental.

...hands now on her plump, firm mounds, rubbing the soap there—

From that point on, Neji began cursing himself (and her).

Viciously.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She was feeling very, very refreshed—and very, very _clean._

Too bad it didn't last.

"You're late."

He said it in such a blunt and cutting way, she had no choice but to put her back up.

And slowly lose her cool all over again.

"What? I wasn't—"

"You said one hour," he interrupted scathingly, glaring daggers at her. "It's now ten minutes past that."

She gaped.

"Ten minutes..._ten minutes?_" she echoed.

"Are you deaf, kunoichi?"

Okay...enough was _enough._

"I am most certainly not deaf! You, however, are a cold-hearted, unreasonable, _prudish_ bastard—"

His own back stiffened.

"I am not a prude."

She merely scoffed. "Of course you are. A prude with a stick up his ass. You probably wouldn't even react if a girl came up to you and seduced you to death and—"

In an instant, he was suddenly up, from his sitting perch in a rock (where he was sharpening his kunai), and already stalking up to her (yes, stalking—_the_ Hyuuga Neji was stalking), a murderous intent in his eyes.

She would be lying if she said he didn't scare her...a bit.

But, Sakura being Sakura, she held on, hands on hips and an equally murderous glare on her face.

"Oh, if you think you can scare me with that patented freaky glare of yours, then you have another thought coming because I am most _definitely_ not—"

She stopped, as he suddenly dropped the kunai, grabbed her arms, and backed her into a tree.

And he crushed his mouth to hers.

Hungrily.

Their bodies were pressed, so close, and it was only then that Sakura realized that no...he was far from not reacting.

In fact...his reaction was very clear, and very _hard_, pressed up below her stomach and all that.

She would have protested, but she couldn't, because his tongue was suddenly invading in (Oh, Kami, _such_ a good kisser!), and his hands were suddenly on her breasts, cupping them and molding them (Oh, Kami, _such _wicked hands!) until they were stiff and aching for more. And then, said hands were suddenly lifting her legs off the ground, and he was suddenly grinding his...erm, reaction against her, and sparks were instantly shooting in her system, and she was moaning with the urgency and the wonder (the man could kiss! The man knew how to!) and the absolute _pleasure _of such delicious friction—

He suddenly stopped.

Dizzy, Sakura opened her eyes—and found that he was already standing a few feet away, eyeing her while trying to gain his breathing back (though he was trying not to make it obvious). Her feet were back on the floor, her back leaning heavily on the roughened tree bark.

Silence.

Then he nodded.

"I am not a prude," he said. Calmly.

Then he left the area in another stalking episode, leaving Sakura wondering what the hell had just happened.

Because seriously..._what_ just happened?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Well...weird, much? Hehe. Happy reading! :)


	4. Drunken Words of Salvation

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Sakura (SasuSaku)  
**Genre**: Romance/slight Drama  
**Rating**: T  
**Prompt**: 414. manga. Because everybody wants to save Uchiha Sasuke.

**Note**: for Kat (easycheesy), who treated me to ice cream this afternoon (and pretty much joined me as I wallowed about my exam hang-overs. And _drooled _over hunky Naruto. Hah. God bless you, girl!).  
gokusgirl, your KakaSaku is gonna be _next _(i'm making _two _for you!).

**Drunken Words of Salvation  
**by cutecrazyice

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke didn't know how he got delegated with this task.

One moment, he was just at the bar, unwinding after a long, long day at the Hokage's office, to help out in some file-gathering as part of his so-called probation—it was boring work, but he was willing to tolerate it. After all, his Team—the now-disbanded Team Hawk—got it much worse, having to clean houses and all.

The next moment, he was suddenly (much to his bewilderment, which of course he tried not to show) escorting Haruno Sakura home.

A _very_ drunk Sakura, to be precise.

He supposed it had to do with the fact that Naruto wasn't there—or Kakashi, or Ino, or Sai, or Yamato, or anyone he knew that could be decent enough to lead her to the right direction. He didn't even know how she got there—all he knew was she _was_ there, and pretty much having the time of her life.

Getting hit on by guys, and literally making a mess of herself.

"You're very—_hic_—lucky, Sasuke-kun."

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looked at her. They were now walking (well, _he _was walking—she was more like swaying) on the empty street, the full moon and some post lamps illuminating their path. She was staring at him, her eyes wide and too bright for their own good. Her cheeks were flushed, a very bright red. Her mouth was swollen, and hiccupping too much, and a bit too loudly.

It was ironic how she was now talking to him, after about two months of ignoring him since he got back.

Well, _alright_—since he got back _after_ coming to his senses and _finally_ destroying that stupid Madara, to be more precise. And in the end, helping save Konoha.

Not that it really needed him, with Naruto around. But still...he, Uchiha Sasuke, came to his senses.

That counted for something.

"Hn."

Her pink eyebrows furrowed in irritation at his answer.

"You're _very—hic—_lucky!" she repeated, after another bout of hiccups. When he would have just gone on and repeated his favorite word, she surprised him by stepping in his path (stumbling a bit as she did so), and poking a finger on his chest.

Hard.

He tried not to wince at the pain (because an Uchiha _never_ winced).

She glared at him.

"Do you know why you're so_—hic—_lucky?" she demanded.

He glared back, and grunted, when she poked him in the chest once more. Glaring harder, Sasuke scoffed once, before turning around, and leaving her. Too much hassle, was what she was.

Her next words, however, stopped him.

"Because everybody wants to save you. _Everybody._"

Silence.

She hiccupped. His back remained turned.

"I—_hic—_talked to—_hic—_Suigetsu. He tells me stuff." More hiccups. "About your—_hic—_adventures. He told me that one time—_hic—_about the killer bee."

Silence.

"They would have died for you. They almost did. He—_hic—_told me. How that Karin girl healed you. How—_hic—_Juugo healed you, to keep you alive."

A pause.

"Naruto would have died for you, too."

Another pause.

"And Kakashi-sensei. Because—_hic—_they all think you're precious."

_Another_ pause. He waited for her to say more, and when she didn't, he tilted his head, to see what she was doing. Sakura was swaying in her spot, clutching her head, unshed tears shining in her eyes. Sighing, Sasuke reluctantly headed back (because really—he couldn't just _leave _her like that, however much tempting it was), and without further ado, silently carried her in his arms, bridal style. It was uncomfortable, and she really did smell like she had drunk too much sake.

She clutched onto his shirt, her words blurring.

"But you're a bastard, Sasuke-kun. Because—_hic—_you don't care."

Silently, he swept up the roofs, and travelled from there.

"All you care about is—_hic—_your stupid revenge."

He steadied her, when she tittered to the side.

"Your stupid clan. Your stupid, stupid—_hic—_chicken hairstyle."

She giggled at that, as if it was some kind of joke.

Then the giggles stopped, and the tears fell down. She clutched onto him tighter, as he slowed down, and looked at the tears, his expression unreadable.

She stared back at him, then buried her head in his neck.

She murmured.

"But I'm tired of—_hic—_saving you, Sasuke-kun."

He remained silent at her words.

"I'm tired."

Silence.

"You don't deserve it. You—_hic—_obviously don't want it."

Her pink hair fell off, and covered her face.

"I'm...tired."

The last words came out as a whisper.

"But I'll keep on—_hic—_doing it. I'll—_hic—_keep on saving you. Know w—why?"

Silence.

And, for the first time since their travel on the roof, Sasuke spoke.

"Why? If I don't deserve it?"

He didn't say he didn't want it.

_Because somewhere inside you, you do want it._

She slowly looked up, and stared into his onyx eyes.

"Because—_hic—_that's what friends do."

A pause.

"And we would—_hic—_really appreciate it if you—_hic—_stop being an ass and—_hic—_let us be your friends. For once."

Another pause.

"Just for once...Sasuke-kun."

And she proceeded to close her eyes, and faint, and sleep in his arms.

For a moment, Sasuke stayed in place, still carrying her, and contemplating her words. For a moment, he sat down, there on the roofs, her still in his arms. He didn't say anything. He merely looked at her, then at the dark sky.

He stayed like that for hours.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

For the next few weeks, Uchiha Sasuke became more tolerable with the loud Naruto and the clinging Karin. For the next few weeks, he sparred (and in the process, interacted) more with Suigetsu and Kakashi, and checked up more on Juugo in his hospital appointments.

For the next few weeks, she kept on ignoring him, and went on with her hospital duties. Her ninja training. Her activities.

He let her be, and tried to ignore the little pang in his heart (like _something_ unexplainable was missing). Because an Uchiha _never_ had pangs (or regrets, no matter how many mistakes he made).

And they went on with their lives.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Six months later, he bumped into her—accidentally-on-purpose.

He spoke first.

"Why?"

She blinked, and stared at him. As they stood there, in broad daylight, in the middle of the streets. As she clutched at her medical charts, and he placed his own hands in his pockets.

As they looked at each other in silence.

"What?"

"Why were you drunk that night?"

Her eyes flickered _(hesitated_)_,_ before going steady.

"To forget," she said softly.

"Forget what?"

"You."

Silence.

She flushed, and averted her eyes, and proceeded to move out of his path, and continue ignoring him.

He stopped her, just like she stopped him that night—with soft, quiet words.

"Do you still want to save me?"

A pause.

"Do you want me to?" she replied, just as softly.

Silence.

"...I could use another friend."

She looked up, and stared at him with wide, wide eyes.

He gazed back, and let her see in his own eyes something that never would have been there, had it not been her who was standing in front of him.

_Sincerity_.

Silence.

"Will you be?" he asked.

She looked on all the more, keeping their eyes locked. Silence filling everything.

Then she smiled.

And she nodded her head.

"Of course."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Just friends?_

_Yes. Just friends._

And that's how it's been, on the outside.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The months went by. And they remained friends.

On the outside.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

And nobody knew, of the pounding hearts inside, or the longings and the aches to be held in a different way, looked at in a different way...touched in a different way. Nobody knew of the secret glances, when the other wasn't looking, or the care and the jealousies and the deep, deep _need_ for it to be something more...something frighteningly, painfully more.

Nobody knew that the friendship had grown, and not one of them was willing to admit it. Not one was willing to make the first move.

Because they were afraid.

Because he loved her too much now, and wouldn't want to risk it.

And she never, _ever_ wanted to be that fangirl that so desperately clung to him in the past.

They had grown.

_..._and they were friends, since that moment. All because of one drunken night.

The night Haruno Sakura _really_ began saving Uchiha Sasuke.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Just friends?_

_Yes. Just friends._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_"But for once, Sasuke-kun, just once...let me be more."_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**a/n**: o-kaaay. I know, I know, it's _weird. _And complicated. And a bit confusing (or maybe a _lot_ confusing). And so, so oOc. But whatever...reviews are still appreciated (I don't mind if you tell me I'm weird, or if this is weird!). Hehe.


	5. The Drunken Method

**Pairing**: Kakashi x Sakura (KakaSaku)  
**Genre**: Romance/Humor  
**Rating**: T

**Note**: for gokusgirl, who has always, _always_ been nice to me - and who pretty much led me into loving the Ichiru fandom. Heh. This is the first of two for you. Bless you, dear girl. (Hope you like it!)

**The Drunken Method  
**by cutecrazyice

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She had tried everything, she really had—from the sneakiest, dirtiest methods unimaginable, down to the wisest, most uncanny plots the world has ever created. Of course, sheer force had never been an option—not only because it was wrong, and considered cheating...but also because there was just no _thrill_ in that.

If there was one thing she lived for, it was definitely the thrill.

Staring at where they were now, under the dim lights, and in the atmosphere of smoke and night and drinking fun-time, Sakura suddenly realized one thing.

She had never tried _this._

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"...wanna get a drink?"

Silence.

Then his eye crinkled.

"Sure, Sakura. Your treat."

He casually sauntered off to the bar, precious book in hand and nose practically glued to it. She grinned, as her own eyes took on a very naughty, very mischievous sparkle.

Maybe getting him drunk enough would finally get him to remove that stupid mask.

She couldn't wait.

After all...she was pretty sure the buck-teeth theory had some kind of truth in it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura didn't really have a plan, except to buy him drink after drink, on the pretense that she was doing so because she had just recently gotten her paycheck, and was feeling rather generous.

A big, fat lie, of course.

Tsunade had just used her latest paycheck to pay off some gambling debts (the weird, weird woman)—and her next was still in a few weeks.

Nevertheless, she stuck to instinct, and went on to buy him one really strong, mighty drink.

Then two.

Then three.

Four.

Five.

...she'd lost count.

By ten o'clock in the evening, she was running low on cash, and getting quite a bit drunk herself, what's with the drinks she had ordered for herself, too. After all, it would be highly suspicious if he celebrated, and she didn't.

She was feeling really, _really_ floaty.

...and he was still intact.

Grimacing a bit, Sakura gulped down one more small cup of sake (was it her thirteenth now? Or thirtieth?), and turned to stare at him. He was beginning to blur a little, the sides of his face and clothes becoming somewhat snowy to her vision.

Her grimace became a wide, wide scowl.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"...are you still sober?"

Kakashi let one lone eye slide in her direction, before going back to his little reading material. The crinkle was back—only this time, looking at it was starting to make a vein appear somewhere around her forehead.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Well, are you?"

He shrugged. "Who knows?"

She emitted something that resembled an annoyed squeak in her throat. "You're not drunk!" she accused. Glaring at him now, Sakura stood up—only to sit back down again, when her vision suddenly blurred all the more. She put her hands on her head, and tried not to sway.

"Well..." he trailed off, taking another huge gulp of sake from the cup sitting on the table. He smiled—soberly. "You obviously are."

Wincing at the obvious, Sakura maintained the glare, and tried to compose herself. When the dizziness had stopped, she stood up again. She managed to stay steady this time, as only the floaty feeling remained. Triumphantly, she grinned.

"S—See? I'm not drunk!"

She swayed a bit.

He sighed. "Right."

She grinned some more, and hiccupped.

"Sakura?"

Squinting, Sakura tried to stop the grinning, because her mouth was kind of hurting. She stared at the still-snowy vision of him, and saw that he was staring at her in...wait, was that _amusement_?

She was _so_ gonna kill him.

"Yeah?"

"...you do realize that I'm not stupid, don't you?"

She blinked. "...huh?"

"It won't work."

She blinked again, and tried to analyze what he was trying to say. She wasn't drunk enough to be dumb, and the moment she realized just exactly what he meant, her grin instantly faded, and her mouth turned back down to produce a very deep scowl.

She immediately tried to sock him.

She ended up tilting and stumbling all over her clumsy feet.

Instead of falling, however, and meeting the hardwood floor face-first, she found herself landing on something soft, yet firm, and getting the feeling of being suspended in the air. She looked up—and found herself staring into familiar droopy eyes, that at the moment, were focused intensely on her, and didn't look like they were planning to look anywhere else anytime soon.

They weren't snowy at all—in fact, she could see them very, very clearly.

Heck, she could even feel butterflies forming in her stomach...wait a minute.

_Why_ were butterflies forming in her stomach?

"Sakura?" His voice was husky.

Oh. _That's_ why.

A bit mesmerized, and dumbfounded, and completely unable to ignore the little flutterings somewhere inside her chest, she stared at him, and let him hold her (because as it turned out, the soft and firm thing she had landed on were his arms, and they didn't look like they were planning on leaving her skin for a while), and waited with bated breath.

"Yes, Kakashi?" she murmured out, in a rather dazed voice.

A pause.

Then the snowy vision came back, as he bent down (his gravity-defying hair in her sight), and put his mouth right next to her ear.

He whispered.

"When you're not drunk anymore, I'll be glad to show you what's under my mask."

He softly kissed her ear, showing her exactly what he meant.

Then, before she knew it, she was suddenly being carried, and brought home, tingles all over her spine and a warm, warm buzzing in her head. Closing her eyes, Haruno Sakura let drunkenness and sleep consume her, with a satisfied _thump-thump-thump_ in her heart.

And a big, big smile on her face.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**a/n**: Reviews are appreciated. :)_


	6. Never Easy

**Pairing **(s): Sasuke x Sakura (SasuSaku); slight KibaSaku, slight SasuKarin  
**Genre**: Romance/Drama  
**Rating**: T  
**Prompt**: 415. manga. Because I _hate_ it, and I just had to _purge._

**Note**: This is a continuation of the oneshot (well, _supposedly_ a oneshot), _Drunken Words of Salvation_. Don't kill me. I just had to vent my frustration out, and what better way to do that than writing _something_? Heh. Happy reading (or sad reading, depends on you).

**Never Easy  
**(_Drunken Words of Salvation, Part 2)  
_by cutecrazyice

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It should have been easy.

It should have been easy to be his friend, his comrade, his acquaintance, when he was now more open, more caring than he had ever been. After that night that she had gotten drunk, and had shamelessly told him everything, things had certainly changed—some for her, some for others...but mostly, for him. She could see it, with the way he treated people, the way he treated his so-called precious ones. Naruto. Kakashi. His ex-Hawk team.

Her.

She could see it, and it should have been easy.

But sometimes, openness had a tendency of hurting in ways you could never imagine.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sasuke-kun?"

"...hn?"

A pause.

"Maybe I should try dating people."

She didn't look at him, but she knew he was looking back—his gaze still emotionless, but not so cold anymore. That, too, had changed. What didn't change was how something inside her responded, with just that look. Just one look.

She ignored it, and ignored the look, and waited for him to say something, some kind of protest that would give her the hope that maybe, just maybe, there was still a chance for them both.

He never protested.

And so, she began dating, and stopped hoping.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It should have been easy.

It should have been easy to be very happy with the way her life was going, because after all, everything was very smooth—her career, her friendships...her romance. Inuzuka Kiba was a very wonderful man—he was attentive, and funny, and kind, and romantic...and he loved her with all his heart.

She could feel it, and it should have been easy.

But sometimes, easy was never an option.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sasuke-kun?"

"...hn?"

A pause.

"You should try dating, too. It might do you good."

He didn't respond.

But in her mind, she could hear him agree.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He followed her advice.

Not because she was his friend, but because it was the only way he could think of to forget about her, and keep on pretending that he didn't love her, and never, ever would.

They were just friends, and they would always be.

He began dating Karin.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the beginning, it had all been very simple. The red-haired girl had been nothing but a fangirl, with her annoying ways and very loud squeals and screeches of devotion and delight.

Slowly, the squeals and the screeches stopped. He began to be relieved.

Slowly, her loyalty and stronger character came out. He began to remember why he had always tried to save her in the past, and why, despite the sometimes-irritating qualities, he still stuck by her.

Slowly, her softer side was shown—a side that she had never revealed before. He got to know her better, just as much as she did him.

Slowly, he began to care.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

A pause.

"I'm starting to feel something. For her."

He waited for her to say something, some kind of protest that would tell him he still had hope, that they still had a chance, that even if she had a man in her life now, there was still some part of her heart that would always, always hold on to him. Belong to him.

She never protested.

All she did was smile, and tell this was good, and that she was happy for him.

And so, he stopped hoping, and continued turning to the other ex-teammate, the one who he knew loved him now, and would never be annoying anymore.

He let himself fall.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It should have been easy.

It should have been easy to move on, and to be happy for him. He had continued opening up, and, as always, she could see it, see how it was going. He had a love life now, and she could see that he truly cared for Karin now, with his simple gestures, and his simple actions, and his simple words. She could see it, even in his eyes. He was content now, and on his way to becoming happy, and having a family of his own.

It should have been easy.

But sometimes, what was supposed to be easy never was.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sometimes, looking at him was like looking at a bright light—so blinding, that if you didn't watch your step, and weren't careful, you would find yourself helplessly entranced, until it was too late...and before you knew it, you are already burned, and hurt, with no way of healing yourself, or finding a way out.

When Uchiha Sasuke kissed Karin for the first time in public, Sakura tried to ignore the way her heart ached, and hurt, and broke with too much intensity, too much emptiness.

That same night, she broke up with Kiba, who she loved but was never really in love with, and who she could no longer pretend to. Because it was useless, and she was already burned, and she didn't know how to heal herself anymore. To pick up the pieces. She cried herself to sleep, and pretended everything was going to be okay, and her heart was going to be fine soon.

It was never easy from then on.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**a/n**: Yes. There's going to be a part 3. So...until then. Tell me what you think, k? :)_


End file.
